


난 쓸 게 너무 많아 공간이 부족해

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, coz Inyhuk is a pottymouth, de-aged Kayden, kid Kayden, so is Kayden really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: I recently read Eleceed, so this is where you'll find my drabble dump.
Relationships: Goo Inhyuk & Kayden, Seo Jiwoo & Kayden, Seo Jiwoo/Kayden, Yoo Jisuk & Wooin, Yoo Jisuk/Wooin
Comments: 50
Kudos: 265





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eleceed belongs to Son Jeho and Zhena.

Kayden isn’t worried.

Sure the sky is pouring harder than he would have anticipated. And maybe the flashes of lightning and the clapping thunder, along with the wind rattling the glass door made him a bit antsy. The cats were huddled in a corner somewhere. His feline body made his senses a bit more sensitive but he was getting used to it. His ears twitching and that underlying tension was still annoying.

He watched as the rain pelted down harder. The glare definitely seemed like the thing personally offended him. He glanced at the entrance, spotting the umbrella on the rack. He let out a sigh. He stood and made his way to Jiwoo’s room.

He should at least make sure the kid wouldn’t get sick.

_…_

Jiwoo is dripping on the entry way when he spots Kayden-ssi waiting there. The other cats aren’t there to greet him, but he isn’t upset about it. Not with this weather. The teen startles when something hits him on the face. He grabs at it and realizes it’s a towel.

“Stop gawking and get moving, kid.” Jiwoo stares at the towel in his hands and Kayden-ssi’s retreating form. His tail flicking irritably. Jiwoo couldn’t help the smile stretching on his lips. “Why the fuck are you still not moving?! Get changed you idiot!”

“Whoops! Right away, sir!” Jiwoo giggles, and does as he’s told. Kayden-ssi’s still as prickly as ever, but he’s never been fooled about the man-now-cat’s rough exterior. He hides the pleased flush behind the towel.


	2. Breathless

_He’s staring._

He knows he probably shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. It was rude and improper, but… he _really_ couldn’t help himself.

In the heat of the events, Jiwoo had barely paid attention to Kayden-ssi being human. Jiwoo had been more focused on what was happening and what the man was doing (he was still at awe from the earlier display of power).

Now that the adrenaline had faded and he was safe in his home, Jiwoo stared.

His eyes took in as much as he could. He stayed quiet the whole way home and just looked.

(Kayden-ssi didn’t mention how Jiwoo clung to him. Muscles trembling from the crash and the events finally sinking in.)

He stared at Kayden-ssi as he treated his wounds and wrapped up his injured leg. Jiwoo tries not to ask how he knew how to treat injuries like this. Kayden-ssi kept telling him living in this world was harsh and dangerous. He had warned him, especially since he still didn’t know much about his ability to fend for himself. Kayden-ssi’s movements were born from practice. For him to know how to treat injuries could only mean one thing and Jiwoo couldn’t stop the feeling of sadness rising in him.

Despite that, Jiwoo’s eyes still haven’t strayed away from Kayden-ssi.

Kayden-ssi, in a word, is… well, _he’s beautiful_. Jiwoo could feel the blush on his cheeks at the admittance, but it’s the _truth_ and Jiwoo has functioning eyes. _Kayden-ssi is beautiful._

He’s beautiful with his matching dark, sharp eyes and long hair. The lazy-carefree posture belying the strength in his slight frame. (He isn’t much taller than Jiwoo, nor is he larger. Jiwoo’s clothes fit perfectly on him, if maybe a bit snugly. It doesn’t change the fact that it looked _great_ on him.) There’s a soft, delicateness hidden behind the thick, hard, thorny exterior. Jiwoo had seen it from how he treated him and the cats.

The combination of the smile and the staring must have been too much because now, Kayden-ssi is looking at him. He couldn’t say _why_ really because he knows the older man will deny it vehemently. So he says the next best thing.

And really, Kayden-ssi _trying_ not to preen at the praise was just _adorable_ and Jiwoo finds himself blushing again.

Maybe he should feel worse that Kayden-ssi turned back into a cat. Except, the thought of Kayden-ssi staying with him longer and the cuddles he could sneak in was stronger.

He’ll just make it up to Kayden-ssi somehow.


	3. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* I _finally_ wrote one for Jisuk and Wooin.
> 
> I'm pretty tempted to call their ship JiWoo. lmao

Jisuk’s not sure how they got to this point. He’s not even sure he wants to think about it. There doesn’t seem to be any sense in wondering how you came from point A to B. Not if it took him away from this moment.

And he very much wanted to stay in this moment. This moment that consisted of pale skin, breathy exhales, and the trembling body beneath his lips and hands. Jisuk may not have been sure how they got to this point, but he sure as hell knew he’d wanted to put his hands on Wooin for quite some time now.

Sure, at first, it might have something to do with beating the guy’s ass for what he did to his (asshole) friends. Then it quickly shifted into showing him who exactly was the stronger one between them. Jisuk wasn’t aware of the particulars, but he did become increasingly aware of his shifting thoughts. About bruises, and panting, and clutching fingers and quivering muscles, and sweaty skin for different reasons.

The _how_ and the _why_ don’t matter. _Not for now, at least._

He smirks when Wooin minutely arches his back and retracts, his fingers grasping the sheets beneath him tightly. Like he’s not sure if he wants to get close or not. And it doesn’t take a genius to know he’s overwhelmed.

Jisuk doesn’t know much about Wooin’s past. What he does know, both from the clues he picks up and what little the guy has told him, it doesn’t paint a pretty picture. His reactions right now said more than anything.

Jisuk’s determined to make it good for Wooin. So he trails his lips back up—from his chest, to the dip of his throat, detouring to the spot below his ear, and _finally_ —to plant a soft kiss on Wooin’s lips.

He grins when Wooin makes a sound of disappointment and chases after him when he draws back. He’s pleased with the hand that slides through his nape. Of being pulled down and Wooin catching him in a clumsy kiss. And it’s _cute_ and Jisuk wants to _press down on him and eat him up, mark him for everyone to see and know—_

But he stops himself. Later. _Much later._ Once Wooin’s used to it. Once touching doesn’t seem like he’s unraveling at the seams. Or that a kiss has him one second away from cumming. They’ll get there.

For the moment, this is good.

“ _Jisuk-ah_ ,” Wooin whispers and Jisuk curses and holds himself still. He buries his face onto Wooin’s shoulder and breathes. “ _Jisuk-ah, need more._ ”

 _Fuck._ No one did say this was going to be easy. 


	4. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who's reading this. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this as well uwu

Kayden didn’t know what to call it other than force of habit.

It’s not like he ever let anyone near him before. It also wasn’t anything new to have someone acknowledge how great he is. The only difference was that it lacked the fear or that undercurrent of ‘we’re definitely planning to get rid of you later you sick SOB but we’ll make nice for now’. So he always held people at arms-length. You seriously can’t trust anyone around these days. Especially when you happen to be Kayden the Destroyer.

The only logical reason Jiwoo even got close was the fact that Kayden was a cat. The kid provided him a place to stay and recover. It was in his best interest to act like the feline companion he currently was. Even if it made him cringe.

He wasn’t used to being casually touched. Staying with Jiwoo made quick work of that. He was carried around, petted, cuddled, even the other cats rubbed themselves against him. _He hated it._ Or he thought he did. Pretending to be a cat was easier than he thought. He thinks it’s because he didn’t just _transform,_ but rather _combined_ himself with the host. It certainly explained how he still reacted like a cat to certain things.

That’s beside the point though.

The point _is_ , he was used to Jiwoo—to his touches, to his company, to his quirks, even his dumbass brat friends. And he’s lived with Jiwoo longer than he stayed in a certain place. So now that he’s human, it slipped his mind that some things just stayed.

He didn’t react when Jiwoo took the towel from his hand. Or when he sat himself behind Kayden and carefully dried his hair. It didn’t feel strange when he leaned back or purred when Jiwoo’s fingers scratched or gently massaged a spot.

It’s not until Jisuk’s screech and “Sorry! We didn’t see anything! Me and Wooin are just gonna—” then the door slamming cuts off the rest of it.

Jiwoo and Kayden glance at the door, then at each other. It takes a moment but the tips of Jiwoo’s ears redden and it creeps to his cheeks. Kayden is confused as to why he’s blushing. He frowns as Jiwoo can’t seem to look him in the eye. It’s starting to piss him off. He nearly flicks him on the forehead but the sight of his hand freezes him in place.

 _Right. Hand. Not paw._ And he remembers. Remembers that he’s human again. Meaning opposable thumbs and no fur to dry and need help with.

Except, Jiwoo still did.

And Kayden didn’t mind.

 _Force of habit_ , he thinks. But the air of ease that surrounded them, the undeniable trust of giving Jiwoo his back, of being comfortable enough to be touched and to lean on it—all of it said differently.

“ _Tch_ ,” and he turns away. “Shut up and finish drying my hair, will you.”

He feels something he really can’t explain. It’s strange and it makes him squirm, a bit like heartburn but not. It’s confusing as hell. So, he tamps it down and doesn’t think about it.

“R-right!” Jiwoo squeaks and Kayden huffs. He doesn’t mention how Jiwoo’s hands shake a little or how careful he is not to touch him anywhere other than his hair.

Still, Jiwoo was Jiwoo and it doesn’t take long for him to forget. And the atmosphere earlier comes back and Jiwoo touches and chatters about his day.

And Kayden sits and listens and lets himself be touched.

 _Force of habit_ , Kayden wants to call it. He knows it’s more than that.


	5. Cold

He doesn’t know what woke him up. It’s the middle of the night and the lights are on. He squints at the blurry image before him. Jiwoo’s living room is a mess of wrappers, drink cans and boxes. Crumbs littering the table and floor.

He looks around feeling a little out of it. Subin is on the other couch, snoring loud enough to wake the neighbors. Jiwoo’s by his feet, one arm thrown over the sectional’s armrest. For a moment, he thinks Wooin left. He dismisses the thought, tells himself the guy’s probably in the bathroom.

He yawns, rubbing the grit out of his eyes, and prepares to settle back into sleep. No way was he cleaning that shit up. He wasn’t alone in making that mess. He was damn sure Subin was to blame for _that_. It certainly wasn’t anywhere _near_ him. He turns to his side and startles.

No wonder he didn’t see him. Wooin was sleeping on the floor, curled up like a baby. Jisuk’s a little amazed how he could make himself look that small with his height.

“That can’t be comfortable.” He hears Wooin groan and thinks he’s about to wake up, except he doesn’t. If he hadn’t been looking, Jisuk wouldn’t have ever noticed.

(Except he’s always been watching Wooin, hasn’t he?)

He sees the shiver run up Wooin’s arm. He watches him curl up further, trapping what little warmth he had.

(He remembers the ratty mattress on the floor, the bare, cracked walls and the cold, cold, air of that basement.)

Without even thinking, he fishes around for the AC’s remote. He lowers the temperature just enough. He feels stupid that he didn’t notice Wooin wasn’t wearing his jacket. He looks around and finds it behind the couch. There’s a stain on it and he remembers Subin shooting Fanta out of her nose although he can’t remember why. Still, it’s dry now and Jisuk drapes it over Wooin.

He should probably have looked for a blanket, but that would take unnecessary time and he didn’t want to be snooping around Jiwoo’s place unsupervised. So this would have to do.

Already, Wooin’s stopped shivering and that’s better. Another jaw cracking yawn takes him and he settles back on the couch. He blinks and feels the sleep creeping up on him. Without meaning to, the last thing he sees before sleep took him is Wooin’s sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been writing awhile, please accept this little update.


	6. Confused

Wooin, Jisuk found out, looked nice when he smiled.

He knows the guy was quiet. He never really thought about it, but seeing him smiling openly like that. Jisuk realized Wooin was quiet in a lot of ways. He’s aware that his friend (and they are, even if he won’t ever say it) didn’t live a nice life. The image of an abandoned basement, the tiny room with a beat-up mattress on the floor, and the cold seeping into his skin despite his clothes—Jisuk never really forgot it. He doesn’t know how long Wooin lived that life. His quiet, the way he pushed himself to the background, it said a lot about it. Even now, his smile bore that same mark.

But he didn’t hide it. And seeing it, Jisuk can’t help but think how nice it made Wooin look.

(Objectively, he knows Wooin is good-looking. Jisuk wasn’t blind. He just didn’t realize he liked how good it looked.)

Subin’s voice, rough and loud, teased Wooin mercilessly. Her early annoyance nothing but water under the bridge. They should thank Jiwoo for that. And of course, the alcohol. He might’ve liberated a bottle from Jiwoo’s cabinet and played at being a bartender. From the red faces the four of them sported, no one disliked it.

Wooin wasn’t affected by Subin’s teasing. He just happily petted the cat on his lap. His smile widened when the cat started purring.

“Oh my god, you’re such a fucking dork,” Subin laughed. Jisuk would have said something about the cat she was sneaking food to, but he can’t seem to look away from Wooin.

He flinches when something bumps into his leg. Except, it was just Jiwoo.

Jiwoo who’s looking at him with a much wider smile and bright knowing eyes. And Jisuk feels himself flush. He looks away and his face grows hotter because Wooin is looking at him. Their eyes meet and he’s still smiling. Something weird fills his stomach and the jump in his pulse makes him think he might have eaten something bad. The urge to look away is strong. He doesn’t get why he wants to. Like it’s dangerous and Jisuk’s the only one really in trouble. Whatever it is.

In the end, Jisuk diverts his gaze. It lands on the cat on Wooin’s lap, but the hand petting it stills. Instead, it wraps protectively around the cat and shields it away from him. Jisuk grows curious and braves a glance at Wooin.

His heart nearly gives. And there _must_ have been something seriously wrong with the food. Because what else would explain his reaction to Wooin _pouting_? He’s giving him that stubborn look and Jisuk doesn’t understand _why_ but he finds it _so damn adorable_. He wants to laugh because _oh god_ , did Wooin think he’d take the cat from him? Jisuk was competitive but he wasn’t that much of a bastard. He wasn’t going to take that cat away from Wooin.

(He realizes at that moment there isn’t much he would take away from him. He tucks that thought away. Deep in his mind with a box labeled Things To Think About at 2AM When You Can’t Sleep.)

“Chill out, tough guy. I’m not going to steal it away from you.” He digs through his pocket and fishes out a treat. The hazards of being friends with one Seo Jiwoo. He throws it to Wooin, who deftly catches it. The pout didn’t disappear, but the scrunch on his brows ease up a bit. Jisuk clenches his hands before he does something stupid.

(Like reach out and rub it away. Or something far more risky.)

The cat swipes at Wooin’s hand, asking for more scratches and possibly the treat he’s holding. Another cat saunters over to Wooin and plops itself in front of him. Jisuk can’t see it but he knows it’s giving that starry-eyed look. Pavlov would be rolling in his grave with how Wooin snips open the treat and gives it to the pair.

Jisuk couldn’t help but snicker as he watched them. Subin’s not so generous and cackles.

He catches Jiwoo looking at him, that smile is still there but he does a quick motion. If it were anyone else, they would think they were imagining things. But he was Yoo Jisuk. He saw how Jiwoo zipped his mouth and flicked something away.

He doesn’t acknowledge it. Doesn’t let it show that the sudden vice grip on his heart loosens. He just returns his gaze back to Wooin. And if it wasn’t just the alcohol making his face burn, who’s to say it was?


	7. Written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > This is based off the soulmark/bond AU I read about in [@muffinlance's](https://muffincelance.tumblr.com) blog, which is glorious btw. I’ll link the whole tag in but I got inspiration from it from this particular [thread](https://muffinlance.tumblr.com/post/622491638941597696/okay-okay-okay-so-anyone-up-for-parental). Basically, this type of soulmark/bond is shared between Master/Apprentice.

Jiwoo is four when he finally finds the words to ask about the mark on his side. It’s blue and pretty. A streaks of lines like branches that started from the tip of his hip, wrapping around his side and stopping just below his shoulder blade. He’s not allowed to show it to other people. It’s special, his _eomma_ said.

_You have to keep it a secret Jiwoo-ya._

_A secret?_ He’d asked. _Like how I can go real fast?_ _Eomma_ nods and hugs him.

 _We don’t know who it is, but they’re going to help._ He remembers thinking how strange his _eomma_ sounded. Like she wants to believe it. Like she’s hoping they really would.

He doesn’t ask about it again. He doesn’t like how sad this makes _eomma_ sound.

He makes a mistake and reveals his powers by accident. They stare at him weirdly, whisper about him and call him names. When he gets home that day, he cries to his _eomma. Why can’t I be normal?_ _Eomma_ doesn’t answer him. She just holds him tight, presses kisses to his head.

Soon enough, they move away.

It won’t be the last time they moved.

He’s young and he loses control, but luckily no one sees. His _eomma_ still refuses to stay in the same place. They couldn’t afford to be complacent. It’s to keep him safe. Jiwoo’s scared and he doesn’t want to make his _eomma_ worry, so he obeys her without question.

It’s lonely. He doesn’t get to make friends. _Doesn’t know how_ _to make friends._ Never knows how to answer, “Where are you from?” He’s been to so many places already. Yet somehow, it felt like he had never really moved.

It’s always the same.

Until the cat, that is.

Things get better after that.

(There are moments when the mark throbs. A light, warm _thud-thudthud-thud-thudthud._ It matches his own heartbeat. Other times, he paces his breathing to it.

It lulls him to sleep. Makes him forget how empty the house is sometimes.)

He’s ten when he asks his _eomma_ about the mark again.

Jiwoo knows it connects him to someone. A thread that stretches beyond distances, whose end links him to another soul. Someone important. _Someone special._

His _eomma_ relents and tells him it’s someone meant to teach him, guide him. A mentor.

(She doesn’t tell him they could reject him or vice versa. She doesn’t tell him she hopes it’s about his powers.

Jiwoo still knew it somehow. Could hear it in her voice. See it in her eyes.)

They’ll have his mark, she tells him. Something that Jiwoo would know is his the same way they would know their mark on Jiwoo’s skin.

He asks if she has her own mark. He’s never seen it before but maybe his _eomma_ was just great at hiding it.

She shakes her head.

Jiwoo doesn’t ask anymore.

He grows up.

He learns how to control his powers. How to hide better. He gets along with his classmates, but he doesn’t have much friends. Save for the cats that is. They’re great company and he loves taking care of them.

He still wishes he has friends but he’s not willing to risk it.

It’s better this way. He’s used to it anyway.

He’s sixteen when he finds himself carrying a bloodied cat back into his home. He cleans and bandages them up. Sets them gently down the soft rug, worry gnawing at the pit of his stomach for some reason.

(There’s something tugging at him. Something that tells him this is important. He’s too preoccupied to really notice it.)

The cat wakes up and it _talks_. Jiwoo, predictably, freaks out. It also takes him an embarrassingly short time to get over it. He introduces himself as Kayden and he isn’t really a cat.

(He’s adorable and Jiwoo likes to hold him. He’s not even subtle about it. Even Kayden realizes this but he allows the touch.)

They defeat and rescue a feral cat. He teaches him about his powers, about people like him— _Awakened ones_ —and how to control it better.

Jiwoo feels relieved. For the first time, he cries because he’s happy.

It’s not until days later when he’s bloody and bruised and Kayden isn’t a cat ( _He has hands! He’s so prett—_ ) that Jiwoo sees the mark on the inside of his wrist. It looked like a cat stamped their paw on him and Jiwoo nearly giggles. One of the cats would have definitely done that. Except... Except, the mark is the same color as Jiwoo’s aura.

And it takes a bit more of staring. A bit more of looking at Kayden. A little more sifting through his memories. Of the lightning he felt inside of him, the feeling of rightness, the hours spent in the room filled with lessons and the rhythmic pulsing he knows matches the man’s heartbeat.

It takes Jiwoo a little and a bit more than that.

He never gets to broach the topic, not when Kayden’s back to being a cat.

Later, much later, when Jiwoo learns what it means to share one’s method of Force Control, what it means to accept the bond their marks represent.

_Just my choice... and it was also my choice to teach it to you._

But all Jiwoo could hear was, **_I chose you._**


	8. Building

Wooin felt his phone vibrate to his right. He marked his place in the book he was reading and hastily caught the device before it tumbled off the edge of the bed. He should have been sleeping, preparing for an early start for their first class tomorrow.

Instead, here he was. Awake.

Sleep was particularly elusive. Always has been when he found himself in an unfamiliar place. He found it funny. He thought that growing up without a permanent address would’ve rid him of that quirk of his. The opposite proved to be case. The passing years only had him resigning to acceptance. On the bright side, it was only limited to the first night.

His phone vibrated once again and demanded his attention. He wasn’t sure who would be texting him at this hour. There were only five people registered on his phone—six with the addition of Lee Subin days ago. The chat that Jiwoo had spawned for them was silent. The last being Subin’s, “GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP JISUK” and Jisuk’s obnoxious GIF of a cat with a human face. A cursed image if Wooin had anything to say about it. It still managed to make him snort in amusement though.

Wooin had a guess as to who it was. He didn’t want to assume but looking at his inbox pointed to one person. He unlocked his phone, swiped his thumb down and there on top of his notifications was a single name.
    
    
    **Jisuk-ah**  
    
    _Are you still up?_  
    
    _Forget it. You’re probably asleep._

Considering that that the message’s status has updated itself to _read,_ it would be remiss of him not to reply. He was certain Jisuk would still be awake. It had only been seconds since he received the message.
    
    
      _Yes. I’m still awake._
    

Succinct. Jisuk had once told him there was no mistaking the way he texted for anyone else. _It’s just Wooin-ish, yanno?_ Jiwoo had nodded in agreement and Wooin just made a noise of acceptance.

Seconds passed and his phone remained silent. A frown slowly took form on his face. Jisuk was usually quick to reply. He had harped Wooin about it before but upon realizing that the other boy had never actually texted anyone prior to meeting them, Jisuk had let him be. Wooin still made an effort to at least tell Jisuk if he couldn’t talk at the moment. At least, it didn’t leave Jisuk wondering. He gave Wooin the same courtesy.

So when his reply was left unanswered, Jisuk leaving him on _read_ , it left a strange feeling. Wooin tried not to fret over it. Maybe he was talking to someone else at the moment? Or some other matter needed his attention more? There were a ton of plausible reasons. Whatever it was, Wooin stopped himself from lingering.

He was about to pick up his book again when he heard a sudden tapping. He scanned his room but nothing was out of the ordinary. The tapping came again, this time more insistent. There was one place he could check, but what in the world could be tapping at his window? For one absurd moment, he thought it would be a ghost. He shook his head to banish it. Maybe he shouldn’t have read that webtoon Jiwoo sent him. Who would have thought a guy like Seo Jiwoo would have a penchant for horror stories?

The tapping continued stopped. By the frequency, it wouldn’t be stopping any sooner. Wooin was sure now that it wanted his attention. Enough dawdling then. He turned his head to the window beside his bed and found his mind trying to comprehend the sight.

He wasn’t sure what to think. Only that it was impossible. And utterly ridiculous. He blinked. Rubbed his eyes. Yet the scene outside his window didn’t change. Oh, well, with that frown and the jerky gesturing to the window’s latch, it did change a bit. A little dazed, Wooin made his way dumbly to the window. He unlatched the lock and nearly bruised Jisuk’s face as he swung it open.

“Fuck, warn a guy will you?” the boy complained as he climbed through. The sound of rushing wind dying down in an instant. _Ah, that explained the fluttering._

“I think I should be the one saying that,” he retorted.

Jisuk turned to him and smirked at finding the still bewildered expression plastered on him. “Wipe that dumb look off your face.” He walked to Wooin’s bed and dropped himself on it. He looked pretty right at home.

“What are you doing here?” he asked instead.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Jisuk raised a brow at him. Wooin knew exactly why Jisuk was here. The throbbing on his wrist said all there was about that matter. That wasn’t the point of his question though and he was sure Jisuk knew that too. With a groan, he pushed himself back up and leaned forward to grab Wooin’s wrist.

In the next second, Wooin was dragged to his own bed, nearly lying on top of Jisuk. They stared at each other. A moment passing between them, before Wooin was pulled further down and Jisuk’s arms slid around his waist.

“Hi,” came whispered to his ear.

“Hi,” came his muffled reply, as his face remained tucked into Jisuk’s shoulder.

“I’m still not used to this.”

_Me too,_ he wanted to say but he could only hum.

Being touched like this was still a novelty to him. He wasn’t raised with casual intimacy. Even the years under Professor Delaine didn’t prepare him for it. He wasn’t an affectionate man. Wooin had understood that wasn’t part of the relationship when the man took him in. He was used to pats or a quick ruffle to the hair. They were few and far in between. Wooin soaked it all up. It wasn’t a surprise that when Jisuk hugged him, Wooin had been rigid and it took a long time before he realized what was even happening. Or to loosen his tense muscles. Jisuk stubbornly held him all throughout.

Jisuk was unexpectedly a tactile person. He never tried holding Wooin again so hastily after that first time. He did slowly build up on the touches—standing close, brushing their shoulders, holding his hand, hooking his arm over his shoulders and so on. Each one a step further in the ladder. Wooin still tensed at some touches but he easily melted into them after a second.

Jisuk shifted and Wooin flowed with it. He rolled them to their sides, their contact never breaking. Wooin wondered how much of this was the bond or whether Jisuk was simply indulging his need for contact. Maybe it was neither. Maybe it was both.

Wooin had been resigned never knowing whoever owned the mark on his wrist. He had stopped thinking about it. Not until the moment he and Jisuk found themselves bare chested in front of each other in Jiwoo’s bathroom.

To think that they found out being each other’s soulmates by _accident._ Typical really. Considering they had been at each other’s throats not too long ago.

It wasn’t particularly hard to accept it. There was something right about being in Jisuk’s company. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot, it didn’t change that it was easy to get along with each other. Jisuk may have been rough around the edges, but Wooin wasn’t blind to see that he didn’t dislike his company.

(In fact, something just clicked in their little group. Jiwoo may have been their common point, but it was more than that made them stay.)

The bond wasn’t fully realized yet, but with the way they were behaving, the certainty of it was well on its way.

Wooin didn’t know how long they stayed like that. They didn’t talk much. Just kept the contact to satisfy the bond that’s been recently acknowledged. At some point, they rearranged themselves to lie better on the bed. He did remember falling asleep to Jisuk spooning him. The next morning, he woke up to Jisuk gone. He dreamt of Jisuk leaning over him, lips brushing against his cheek and his figure sliding out of the window.

Seeing that it was slightly ajar, the likeliness of it being a dream was null.

His phone vibrating signaled the others were awake. The chat was once again active. As expected, after Jiwoo’s morning greetings, Subin and Jisuk were ribbing each other once again. He smiled at their antics. Unused to such liveliness yet he didn’t find the change unwelcome.

He set his phone aside and began getting ready for the day.

And if later that night, Jisuk snuck into his room again, they just had to be careful not to get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't well write a soulmate AU for Kayden and Jiwoo and leave Jisuk&Wooin untouched. So there you have it. This is set in the same universe, and the timeline is their first night at the Awakened Academy. I only have an idea of how they found out being soulmates but how to write it is still out of my grasp orz. So have this instead xD


	9. Agitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!! SPOILERS !!!**
> 
> I'm not sure if I should say major spoilers??? But there are some allusions to what happens in chapter 96-98. First time writing Inhyuk-hyung!! I've been meaning to write something in his perspective for quite some time now. Like most of the adults, there's not much known about him yet. I was honestly apprehensive to write him because of that. Still, I feel like it'll be fun to write him so here we are.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos everyone, it means so much to hear your words.

**Goo Inhyuk wasn’t easily intimidated.** He within the top 20 awakened ones in Korea and his position as the right-hand-man of Chairwoman Yoo Jiyoung had given him a certain reputation internationally. He would admit that he’d given some people cautious respect, as they so deserve. The Awakened community was a dangerous one. It was an eat-or-be-eaten world. Only a fool wouldn’t exercise a certain amount of cautiousness.

There were only a few people he could name that intimidated him. And one of them was standing only a few meters away from him.

Inhyuk knew Kayden was dangerous. He’s never met him before but he had seen the aftermaths of his battles. They were only reports, of course. Inhyuk rarely ventured out to international waters. If he did, it was usually at the side of Chairwoman Yoo. The few times he did go alone was on missions the chairwoman deemed too sensitive to entrust to anybody else. Inhyuk hadn’t come across Kayden in those excursions. Considering the reports he’d read, he was rather grateful for he never did.

Despite that, Chairwoman Yoo’s inquiries about the man these past months and her careful consideration of him raised Inhyuk’s protective hackles. The fact that there had been two incidents—ones that endangered not only the people under them, but the general populace—that had occurred in their territory led Inhyuk to believe that they weren’t unrelated to Kayden.

And now, months later, here he was.

Inhyuk _knew_ Kayden was dangerous. He knew he was strong and most people in the Awakened community were advised to flee-on-sight whenever they found themselves even in the borders of the city he was in. He was an internationally recognized Awakened. Has been acknowledged to be at the top.

Inyuk knew all of this.

He just never quite understood the extent of what that meant.

There’s quite a difference from getting secondhand accounts of what Kayden could do as opposed to witnessing it yourself.

He’s a bit in awe. He has seen Chairwoman Yoo’s battle prowess. Experienced it himself in their spars when they had their rare no-holds-barred matches. There was a certain finesse in her fighting style, far from her younger brother’s brashness and Inhyuk’s own controlled one. Kayden, on the other hand, had a certain effortlessness in him. There was no explosive movements. Just a flick of his wrist, a snap of his fingers, and a simple raise of his arm. They were minimal, but the force they contained had Inhyuk visibly restraining his jaw to drop. It nearly had him _literally_ blown away if he hadn’t reacted fast enough.

So yes, Inhyuk was _goddamn intimidated_ when those sharp dark eyes found him. He’s not even sure what made Kayden look in his direction. His eyes just scanned the room. Then, he did a subtle double-take when he caught sight of Inhyuk. He would’ve missed that slight action if he himself hadn’t been staring at the man.

The strange thing is, Kayden _glared at him._

Inhyuk wasn’t embarrassed to admit it made him squirm. Thankfully, Kayden didn’t seem to hold the ability to kill via staring. (Or maybe he did and Inhyuk was just lucky.) But it did confuse him as to why he got that kind of special attention. He barely acknowledged anyone in the room save for Jiwoo, CEO Kang and Headmaster Han. The rest were inconsequential.

Except for Goo Inhyuk it seems.

And what honestly surprised Inhyuk is that _nagging familiarity_ that glare gave him. He’d _seen_ that glare before. Some part of him told him he’d grown intimately familiar with it. He just couldn’t, for the life of him, _tell_ who, where or when.

It wasn’t until Seongha nudged him that Inhyuk snapped out of his own staring. Kayden had already left with Headmaster Han, Jiwoo safely and carefully cradled in his arms. Kayden had refused to let anyone touch Jiwoo. Still clearly agitated from CEO Kang’s assault on the boy.

He should probably tell the Chairwoman of this development. He still didn’t know why Kayden looked at him that way, so he filed that exchange to the back of his mind. Jisuk was already bombarding his phone with messages. He’ll have to address that first. He couldn’t let the boy get any ideas of his own. That usually ended up disastrous.


	10. Joy

There was a spring in Inhyuk’s step when he got out of the teacher’s lounge that noon. His classes were done and there was nothing in his schedule in the next few hours. He should probably drop by the cafeteria and grab lunch but he really didn’t want to take more time than he needed.

“Goo Inhyuk,” he heard Park Seongha’s familiar monotone. He turned a bit and saw the man approaching him with Jang Giwook at his side. There was a slight crease on his forehead. Something Inhyuk was familiar enough with to read as concern. “Where are you going with that?”

Inhyuk followed his gaze to the bag in his arms. It was filled to the brim and no amount of organizing would hide it from prying eyes. He also knew that Seongha’s question wasn’t really a question. The man perfectly knew where Inhyuk was going.

“You’re bringing treats to Jiwoo’s cat again?” Giwook’s brows rose as he eyed the bag himself. “You do know it’s not safe to feed the thing that much, right?”

He gasped in offense at his friend’s words. He would have lunged for Giwook if Seongha hadn’t caught him in time. “You take that back! He has a name you know!”

Giwook looked gobsmacked at the vehemence in his voice. He glanced at Seongha. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Seongha gravely shake his head. “Okay,” he said slowly as he turned back to Inhyuk. “I’m sorry about that.”

“Well see to it you’ll be a bit more careful with your words,” Inhyuk conceded, shrugging Seongha’s hold on his arm. “Luckily, Casein Nitrate isn’t around to hear you.”

Giwook blinked. “Right.” He seemed to have wanted to say something more but didn’t know what exactly he _should_ say. In the end, he decided against it. “Are you gonna join us for lunch?”

“Probably, I’m just going to drop this off for a bit. Can’t exactly stay long in a student’s room anyway.” By the looks the pair had exchanged, Inhyuk failed to completely hide the disappointment in his voice. Subtlety was never Seongha and Giwook’s forte. Or maybe he just knew them long enough to be able to read them.

“We’ll save you a seat then,” Seongha said. “Say… uh hi to Casein Nitrate for me then.”

Inhyuk smirked at that. The guy may be afraid of cats, but he could be awkwardly sweet about them that way. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

They said their goodbyes and he left quickly, not wanting to keep Casein Nitrate waiting any more than necessary.

* * *

“Still cat crazy as ever, huh? Can’t believe he nearly bit my head off for that.”

“He isn’t without his eccentricities.”

“Coming from the guy who hangs out at dog cafes on his day-offs?”

The sullen glare he got for that comment had him cackling.

* * *

The door clicked as it unlocked and Inhyuk stepped into the room. The bright greeting on his tongue died as he felt his heart melt at the sight.

Casein Nitrate was sprawled on his back, fast asleep on the window seat. His fluffy paunch was in full display. Inhyuk felt his hands itch to touch it. He never really had the chance to do it. The look on Casein Nitrate’s furry face told him clear enough he’d be losing his hand if he ever got any closer. Inhyuk respected that so he settled with just giving him treats.

But _dear god_ did he dream of feeling that fluffy rounded belly.

Inhyuk was a weak, weak man. He only had simple desires and one of those was the chance to pet a fluffy cat. Whatever divinity lay up there must have heard his prayers. What else could have presented him with this golden opportunity? This was his _chance_. Inhyuk wasn’t going to spit on their face for this gift.

Quietly, Inhyuk placed the bag on the floor. He carefully made his way towards the sleeping cat. He had been on enough stealth missions. _He can do this dammit._ He watched Casein Nitrate. Keeping a close eye on any twitch or change that would indicate he would wake. It seems heaven was still on his side. Casein Nitrate did not wake and continued to sleep unawares.

Slowly, _oh so slowly,_ Inhyuk brought his fingers to the feline’s chest. He gave it a slight scratch, stifling the noise in his throat because _fuck it’s so soft._ When Casein Nitrate didn’t wake, he let his tense muscles relax. He continued to rhythmically pet and scratch Casein Nitrate on the neck while softly rubbing his belly.

He didn’t know how long he’d been at it. He almost stopped and retreated when one of Casein Nitrate’s legs started to twitch. But then _that glorious sound came_. Inhyuk nearly cried at the little snuffle the feline made before he could feel the purr vibrating against his hand.

_That’s it. I’ve lived a good life. Thank you._

He wished it would last longer. Wished he could have more time to savor it. Alas, all good things come to an end. With his eyes on the feline, Inhyuk witnessed him startle and waken. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled its way up. Casein Nitrate stared at him with wide-eyes, his breathing a little rapid. Inhyuk grew a bit concerned. Thinking it would calm him down, Inhyuk continued to give him a neck scratch. He must have hit the right spot because Casein Nitrate leaned into the touch, eyes closing and kick-starting the purring once again.

To say this was one of Inhyuk’s best days was only putting it mildly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
> Giwook: Oh, hey Inhyuk-ah's back—  
> Seongha: Why is your hand bleeding?  
> Inhyuk: *dopey smile* It's the mark of love.  
> Seongha: ....  
> Giwook: ....
>> 
>> ...
>> 
>> Kayden: WTFWTFWTF. What was that? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.


	11. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying awhile with the idea where Kayden ends up de-aging himself to a kid instead of merging with a cat. And now, I finally wrote something for it! Gotta admit I didn't know how to end it, which is why it took me a while to post this lmao
> 
> I still hope you enjoy reading it 😽

The first thing that greeted Jiwoo when he got back home was the unmistakable, if a bit muffled, yell of a child. He hoped he had just imagined it. The look on his friends’ faces was all the confirmation he needed. By some inexplicable force, he, Wooin, and Subin simultaneously turned to Jisuk.

The teen started, face reddening at the sudden attention. “Well, don’t look at me! I didn’t do anything!” Jisuk hissed back.

Subin quirked a brow and scoffed. “Yeah, like anyone ever believed that. Get moving dorks, we can’t just stand around here.” She pushed past them and the three quietly followed.

The cats eagerly greeted them when they moved past the entryway. Jiwoo gave them the customary scritch to the neck. From the living room, they spotted Inhyuk-hyung standing in front of the bathroom door. He waved at them, face folded in a worry, before turning back to the door.

“Come on, Kayden-ah, I’m sure it isn’t so bad,” Inhyuk-hyung coaxed.

“You try wearing it then!” Kayden yelled back. “I’M NOT COMING OUT! GIMME MY CLOTHES BACK!”

Jiwoo caught Jisuk and Subin glancing at each other. Jisuk had a very strange expression on his face. Like he couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry. Subin, on the other hand, had a downright predatory grin.

He felt a bit of worry trickling down his spine.

With a bounce in her steps, she made her way to Inhyuk-hyung. She leaned closer to the door and said, “Awww, is our little Kayden shy? Don’t you want to let your Jiwoo-hyung see?”

A beat passed as shocked silence reigned, then: “NO!” came the vehement answer behind the door.

“I bet Jiwoo would be _really_ happy if you come out. You don’t want to make him sad, do you?” No one would have been fooled by that tone. Even Jiwoo caught the teasing lilt to it when he often missed it.

“GO AWAY HAG!”

Behind him, Jisuk choked. Wooin, ever the silent worrier, caught Jisuk as he leaned on him. He gently patted their friend on the back as the latter’s shoulders trembled with suppressed laughter. Although Wooin seemed oblivious to that fact.

Jiwoo would have laughed himself at the sight, but Kayden’s, “I’m not coming out! You can’t make me!” did make him worry.

When he turned back to Subin and saw that glint in her eyes, Jiwoo had an _oh shit_ moment. He knew he had to intervene before things got messy. There were times when Kayden succumbed to the natural tendencies his current body came with and acted more like what he appeared. He’d taken notice of the times Kayden lost control of his ability. How his hands would spark with seed-lightning. Or his aura a bit overwhelming. Or that one time he had concentrated his force into his hand and fractured the table. He still had better control than any one of them, but sometimes he just loses it a bit.

He hadn’t had that kind of accident in front of the others. His technique was a dead-giveaway and Jiwoo had already come under suspicion just by learning it. They couldn’t afford to blow his cover. Not when Kayden was this vulnerable.

“Kayden-ah,” he said, stopping Subin before she could even start. “You know you can’t stay in the bathroom, right?”

“Sure I can!”

“But that isn’t something a reasonable person would do now, wouldn’t they?” Let it be said that Jiwoo wasn’t above hitting where it smarted.

Silence. Dreadful and thick you could touch it.

Even Jisuk had calmed down. No one said a word. Only exchanging glances, wondering and worrying about how quiet Kayden had suddenly become. Unable to bear it any longer, Jiwoo raised his hand to knock. A _click_ and Jiwoo’s knuckle hits air as the door opened a bit.

He looked down, meeting Kayden’s peeking eye. His glare was fierce and if looks could kill, Jiwoo would have been long gone. He still hid most of himself behind the door. Jiwoo was honestly vibrating with curiosity. What in the world had Inhyuk-hyung done? Why was he so adamant not to show himself?

“Not a word,” Kayden growled him. Before he could ask, the door swung open. A noise came rising up from his throat only to die off as Kayden shot him a look. He didn’t care though. Kayden said nothing about holding him. And Jiwoo did. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Kayden for all he was worth.

“Well, would you look at that. Don’t you look fucking adorable,” Subin snickered, pinching Kayden’s soft chubby cheek. She would have been in danger of biting if Jiwoo didn’t have his face squished next to him.

Inhyuk-hyung was starry-eyed and rapidly snapping pictures of them. This didn’t escape Kayden. He squawked and tried to squirm free from Jiwoo’s hold. He intended to tackle Inhyuk and his dumb phone. No damned evidence of this humiliation shall exist.

Jiwoo knew Kayden could easily break free from him. He could use his force with enough subtlety to strengthen himself. He knew for a fact that Kayden liked being hugged and he would melt into the hold given a bit of time. And sure he enough, he could feel Kayden’s little body leaning into his touch. It made him squeeze Kayden a little bit more, smiling as he nuzzled his cheek against the softness.

“Dude, what’s with that look on your face,” Jisuk suddenly says.

They all turned to look and saw the slight smile on Wooin’s lips. They were all fluent enough in Wooinism to know that it was equivalent to a full-blown smile.

“He’s just acting a lot like a cat.”

Subin’s eyes sparkled, grin growing even wider. “I mean—” she glances at Kayden. Her eyes slid from the eared-hood, the white and orange striped body, to the thick tail and the pawed feet, “—it’s pretty fitting, right?”

Jiwoo nearly cooed seeing that they also had paw-beans under the foot. He couldn’t help but admire their attention to detail. That’s it, wherever Inhyuk-hyung got this he was going to get himself one. Maybe that way Kayden wouldn’t be so embarrassed about wearing it. The fact that it was so, so soft made cuddling all the better.

“I can’t believe nuna actually bought it. She was giving me shit about buying all sorts of cat-stuff,” Jisuk grumbled.

“Need I remind you that your room is stacked with boxes of cat food, right now?”

Jiwoo blinked. Again, it seemed he wasn’t the only one who thought it appropriate to stare at Jisuk.

“Are you fucking serious?” Subin’s voice was potent with every drop of incredulity. Jiwoo couldn’t exactly blame her. Even _he_ exercised a bit of control.

“W-What?” Jisuk spluttered. “Shut up! It was for a good cause!”

“You do know that shit has expiration dates, right? What? You wanna conquer Seoul by feeding the whole damn cat population?”

“That isn’t a bad idea,” Wooin mumbled. Just not low enough to escape Subin.

“Seriously? Oh god, those girls were right, you guys do deserve each other.” She groaned, face buried into her hands. Likely contemplating why in the world she was friends with them.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means exactly what it is, dumbass!”

Jiwoo only laughed as the two began to bicker. Inhyuk just rolled his eyes long used to them. Wooin just watched, perching himself on one of the couches. Kayden was still scowling, but the tension in his body had eased.

He hoped Kayden would keep the onesie. Knowing him, he would probably burn it first thing in the morning. He’ll just have to convince him in what little time he had then.


	12. Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows after [Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954593/chapters/64139821). Certain sections of this were initially written in Joy but I ended up scrubbing them and using them here instead.

“Hey _hyung,”_

“Hm?” He looks up and finds Jisuk frowning intensely at his phone. “What is it Jisuk-ah?”

“Have you ever thought if Casein Nitrate isn’t actually a cat?”

He hasn’t exactly expected the question. He would have teased Jisuk about it, but he’s known Jisuk long enough to know when something’s really bothering him. “What brought this on?”

Jisuk seems to contemplate whether to speak his mind or not. Inhyuk settles himself to wait but the boy shakes his head. “Nothing, just forget it. He’s probably just really smart for a cat.”

The look on his face says otherwise and Inhyuk’s ready to point it out. He decides against it in the end. He’s sure it would come up again. For now, he’ll let it be.

He should have realized, honestly.

He’s bleeding out. The guy should have stayed down. He berates himself for being foolish. He’d know that being driven could push someone past their limits. He’d just failed to judge exactly how much his opponent believed in his goal and now he was paying the price.

At least, the kids were safe. Wooin was down and Jisuk had been beside himself. Jiwoo had looked devastated to leave, but he understood his friends needed help and he, himself, wasn’t faring better any better. They’ve grown so strong and Inhyuk knew they could handle themselves. Unfortunately, they’ve been fighting for too long and this put them at a disadvantage.

His own condition is far from ideal right now, but the knowledge that Seongha and the others would have found them by now had alleviated some of his worries.

His opponent had been readying himself for another attack. Inhyuk gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate. He probably had enough energy to create a shield but it wouldn’t be as strong if he wanted enough to power his attack.

Seeing the familiar pattern, Inhyuk braced himself for the pain. His eyes caught movement from somewhere to his right. Then in a blink, he finds Casein Nitrate in front of him. He doesn’t even have time to shout.

A surge of light nearly blinds and he shields his eyes. There’s the deafening boom as forces clashed against each other, then the familiar churning sound of a storm before he dissipates into nothing.

“Tch.”

He lifts his arm from covering his eyes and finds himself looking at a familiar figure. Inhyuk could only gape as he recognizes the long hair, the almost lazy stance, and the sharp dark eyes.

“Unbelievable. You’re in the top 20 and you let that shithead beat you?” he cocks his thumb to the other awakened, who looked horrified upon realizing the identity of the newcomer. “I thought the years would have changed that. Guess I expected too much.” He cracks his neck and turns his attention to the enemy. His face split into a bloodthirsty grin. “Now, I heard you were terrorizing my student. Since I’m such a great guy, it’s only polite that I return the favor.”

“Let’s see you did it like this, right?” And Inhyuk watched in awe as Kayden beat the guy with his own ability. It was a swift yet painful battle. To see your own ability used against you with far more efficiency than you’ve achieved—it was devastating. _No wonder they called him the Destroyer._

He flinches when Kayden turns back to him. The guy clicks his tongue in annoyance when he hears Inhyuk gasp with how the movement aggravated his own injury. He crouches in front of him, takes a look at his wound. “That looks nasty,” he mutters and reaches to place his hand on it. Inhyuk’s breath hitches, holding himself still for whatever Kayden would do.

Kayden makes an aggravated noise, and somehow Inhyuk’s reminded of a cat’s growl. Considering the circumstance, it was quite fitting. “Stop being a dumbass. I’m not stupid enough to hurt you when Jiwoo’s fucking attached to you, alright?” he huffs. Without ceremony, he covers Inhyuk’s wound with his palm. Inhyuk feels a rush of warmth and then the odd tingle of getting shocked followed by light numbness.

Feeling someone’s force jump start your own was always strange. Each one different from the other. Healing wasn’t an easy skill. Mostly, it was reserved for your own. Manipulating force to heal others wasn’t a shared art, yet somehow Kayden had figured it out. He didn’t heal Inhyuk all the way, but it was enough to get him off the edge.

“There. The hospital can do the rest.” He moves and Inhyuk yelps as Kayden gathers him in his arms.

“Wha—”

“Shut up. This will be quicker. And we are not _going to talk about this, capiche_?” Kayden glares him into submission and really, Inhyuk feels so stupid because _how_ could he have missed that? It’s the same damn glare Casein Nitrate gives him.

And this opens the flood gates of memory of the fucking things he did for him.

“Please,” Inhyuk blurts. “Just end me now. It’ll be kinder.” Where was a meteor when you needed one? Or an earthquake? _Fuck,_ dying was better than this. He should have let the guy off him.

“Wha— Did the guy knock something loose in your head? The fuck is wrong with you?” He sounds like he wants to be as far away from Inhuk as possible. Yet he still keeps his hold on him. “You and that Jisuk kid are so goddamn weird. Is it a Shinwa thing?”

Inhyuk wanted to take offense. To open his mouth and defend against the slander, except… All he wanted was for the earth to split open and just swallow him. Because _fuckfuckfuckfuuuuuuck._ He cannot believe he wanted to cuddle Kayden the _fucking_ _goddamn_ Destroyer _._ Have been trying to get into his good graces just to _pet_ him.

Seongha was right. His devotion to cats did come back to bite him in the ass.

(Later, Inhyuk would remember that Kayden had been naked the whole time.

Just not until Jiwoo squeaked and Seongha threw his coat towards Kayden.

At least, Jisuk hadn’t been there. Although he preferred if Subin hadn’t been present either.)

“So…,” Inhyuk starts. Pausing to lick his dry lips, “…you were Casein Nitrate this whole time.”

Kayden groans. “ _God,_ will anyone ever stop calling me that?” He was fully dressed now in sweats and a too-loose shirt. Apparently, he and Jiwoo shared clothes whenever this happened. He does look younger dressed like this and hair tied in a lazy bun. Less intimidating and having a… cat-like grace to him.

“You never really answered me before…” He’s courting death. He knew this. But _he needed answers._ He digs around in his pockets and brandishes the packets in front of Kayden, “…but which treat did you prefer?”

“FUCKING GET OUT!”


	13. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines were paraphrased or taken from Episode 43. Yay, I can now post this being spoiler-free. lmao

The body drops to the ground and Kayden clicks his tongue in disappointment. He jumps off, landing neatly on his paws. There is a thrill of delight and a sense of relief knowing that even in this damned form he was still strong. He had been worried for a moment that it would diminish his strength. It did, in a way. He had moves that needed adapting. Uncertainty hung over him whether this feline form could handle it or not.

He’ll get there. He just needed time.

He walks towards the gaping boy from Shinwa— _ Yoo Jisuk,  _ his mind supplies.

“Look, the bastard isn’t gonna stay down. I only used a bit of my powers. Your sister’s on her way though so don’t worry about it. I can feel her energy getting closer.”

The kid just stares and Kayden feels his irritation come back. “ _ Hey.  _ Are you even listening to me?”

No response.  _ Fuck, maybe a talking cat short-circuited the dumbass’ brain.  _ He takes a menacing step forward, placing both paws on the boy’s chest. Jisuk flinches, understanding the warning instantly. “Don’t you fucking dare blab about this, got it? If you do, that’s not the only thing going to happen to you.” The wind picks up and the burnt scent smells sharper on their noses.

The lack of response tests the last of his patience and he strikes the kid with this paw. “ANSWER ME.”

“I—” Jisuk stammers. “I don’t speak cat.”

“Whaaa.” He hits him again. “ The fuck do you mean you don’t speak cat?! I’m speaking Korean you little—”

“Look,” he cuts him off. Kayden gives him a quelling look. Jisuk lowers his eyes. “I don’t exactly understand what you’re saying but I get the gist you don’t want me to say anything about you being an overpowered fat cat.” This gets him another swipe. “ _ Sorry, sir. _ ”

Kayden doesn’t have time to think about this right now. Jiwoo’s still in danger and Jiyoung’s energy dangerously close. It would be obvious to her that someone had helped her little shit of a brother. His energy still hasn’t dissipated. With her skill, even if it did, she could still sense traces of it. She wasn’t the top Korean Awakened one if she wasn’t smart about it too.

She’ll put two and two together. His presence wouldn’t have gone unnoticed in her territory. A fat cat who just happened to be with an Awakened kid leaping bounds in improvement? Yeah, Kayden’s fucked. And he cannot let Jiwoo get in the crossfire of that.

He glares at the Jisuk, mimes the universal I’m-watching-you, and dashes away. (Or as much as one could in his current body.) 

Later, when this is done, he’ll sit Jiwoo down and figure this out.


	14. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-ish??? Anywaaaays. I have finally done it. This has been a long time coming. LMAO

Inhyuk wakes up to the sun hitting his face. He groans, turning away from it. There’s a taste in his mouth he couldn’t quite put and a thrumming sting all over his body. The latter was something he was familiar with. You don’t get to be his age without getting into a few fights. What he didn’t quite understand was the underlying current of satisfaction.

That usually happened after the battle itself. Usually, hard fights just had him aching all over the morning after—awakened abilities or not. At least, he wasn’t in a hospital. The soft sheets against his skin told him exactly his state of dress. Or lack thereof. Which, turns into another question of why.

He can’t quite remember what he had been doing before  _ now _ . He remembers going for drinks with Seongha and Giwook. Chairwoman Yoo had been there too, among them some of the more tolerable instructors in the Academy. His head throbs as he tries to recall what the celebration had been about.

A soft grumble sounded to his left and it took a second before Inhyuk found himself suddenly sitting up.  _ Bad fucking idea,  _ he berated himself as the throbbing turned into a jackhammer splitting his head open. He takes a steadying breath to quell the nausea. Once the pain became bearable, he looked to the source of the sound.

Long hair was the first thing he saw. It wasn’t anything special, really. It’s just hair. It didn’t stop him from sending himself into a panic. 

This cannot be happening.  _ Oh god, what in the world did I do.  _ He tries to calm himself but it was increasingly difficult. Jisuk was going to kill him. Well, more like  _ Subin will _ . Inhyuk wasn’t blind to the crush the teenager held for his boss. And  _ fuck,  _ this was his boss.

_ I just slept with my boss. I’m dead. So. dead. _

_ Wait. shit. No. Calm down Inhyuk. You can’t jump to conclusions. You’re naked. Probably drank alcohol half your body weight that you can’t remember anything. You need to go about this rationally. You need irrefutable evidence! _

He breathes. Practically, wrestling his heart to drop into a normal pace. He looks back at the sleeping figure. Long black hair spilled over his pillows. A flash of something in his memories and he knows they felt silky soft. Knows how they feel wrapped around his fingers.

Heat flushes throughout his body.  _ Not now!  _ He screams at the stir of arousal in his gut.

Dammit, he hasn’t even figured out who the person is! They’re curled into themself, sheets wrapped around their whole body. Only the top of their head and feet poked out. Honestly, Inhyuk shouldn’t have immediately gone to the conclusion that it was Chairwoman Yoo.

(He shouldn’t even have jumped to them  _ sleeping _ with each other.  _ Maybe we didn’t even get past the foreplay. Maybe we just passed out.  _ Soft hair in his hand, a gasping moan, a frustrated whine, nails clawing onto his back )

Besides, she’s not the only person Inhyuk knows who has long black hair.

The thought of that other person nearly sends him into his grave.

He couldn’t even decide which was worse. Either ended with Inhyuk’s death. Whether figuratively or phyiscally.

There’s an easier way of figuring this out. He’s just prolonging his suffering by thinking about it. He just has to lean over and peak at their face. Maybe he’ll find out it was neither of them in the first place. He could have picked up some other person in that club. Maybe it wasn’t even someone he knew. He wasn’t exactly a stranger to one-night-stands.

Mind made up, Inhyuk carefully leans over the sleeping figure.

“You better not be thinking what I think you’re going to do.”

The voice dashes any hope of who his bed partner is. The figure shifts and the sheets reveal a glaring pair of dark eyes. Inhyuk spies the marks littering that pale elegant neck.  _ I did that,  _ a tiny part of him proudly purrs.

A larger part of him his screaming that he just slept with  _ Kayden. _

It’s not even fucking fair that he looks  _ so good _ like this. Sleep-rumpled, Inhyuk’s marks decorating his skin, and the sun shining gently on him. Their’s a softness to him in this barely-awake state. Even the glare didn’t have the usual murderous fire in them.

“I’m not kissing you until you wash your damned mouth,” Kayden’s grumble interrupts his thoughts.

The words unfurl a scene in his mind’s eye, a bit hazy but his other senses vividly recall. Inhyuk feels a smirk tugging at his lips.

He lets himself fall a little closer. “That’s not what you said last night.”

He surprises himself at how quickly the panic is receding. The more he lets it go, the more the flashes of last night become clearer.

Remembers Kayden’s impatience. His demands and the way he had clung to him. The  _ noises _ he made as Inhyuk drove himself into him.

Inhyuk drops his head onto that neck, and nips at the largest mark he left there. Kayden groans and strikes him hard with a pillow. It only just makes Inyuk laugh.

“You’re going to be a goodmann menace, aren’t you?” Kayden grouses.

Inhyuk snorts. He knows for a fact now that it hadn’t been him who had done the dragging. “Drunk you would argue about that.”

“Shut up and get off me. I feel disgusting.” He relents as Kayden pushes him off. Inhyuk can’t argue about that remark. Dried cum didn’t exactly feel pleasant on your skin. Seeing the stains on Kayden’s legs, he would be feeling worse.

Kayden looks at him and rolls his eyes. “Get up and show me where the bathroom is.”

Inhyuk obeys. They both forgo covering themselves. Getting shy was a bit too late now. When they reach the bathroom. Kayden pushes him into the shower. “Take responsibility,” he says. “You made this mess, you better clean it up.”

And it’s the most roundabout invitation Inhyuk has ever gotten for some early morning shower sex. Then again, he hadn’t been trying that hard to hide the growing interest from his  _ little buddy. _

“I thought you didn’t want to kiss me with my morning breath?” he asks instead.

It’s Kayden’s turn to smirk. His hand reaches for the back of Inhyuk’s neck. His fingers grip his hair and he leans to whisper in his ear. His breath is warm and his lips brush against the sensitive skin there. “Put your mouth to work somewhere else.”

Inhyuk may not remember  _ everything _ last night but he remembers enough right now to know it had been good. The fact that Kayden’s hasn’t murdered him yet, he’s determined to make up for what he forgot. They may have enjoyed it while they were both drunk. Inhyuk’s going to make it better with both of them sober.


	15. Astonished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗❗❗ Spoilers for Chapter 112 ❗❗❗

_That’s done,_ Seongha thinks as he pockets his phone. He stares at the person encased in ice. He’ll dispel the space once the clean-up team had arrived. For now, he has to find Dr, Delein and Wooin.

Dr. Delein may have been strong but considering the state Seongha had found him in, he didn’t have that much confidence. Seongha didn’t like the idea of having to subdue Wooin. Under hypnosis, the kid was going to put up a fight. There was no knowing what Wooin would do or to what lengths the kid would go. He doesn’t know what commands Wooin was under and the limitations it had.

He didn’t look forward to testing it. He just hopes Dr. Delein somehow managed to knock the kid out.

He leaves his opponent for the team to find. The guy wasn’t going to go anywhere. Wooin was the priority.

It didn’t take long to find them. He sensed Wooin’s energy spike and travels into that direction. His brows furrow when he senses a familiar energy. He’d felt it several times over the months, faint but still distinct. An energy he’d only felt the full force of only a month ago.

_What is he doing here?_ Seongha’s brows creased in worry. He did warn them that he’ll be watching. Did Jiwoo get tangled in this? Seeing as Wooin was here, it wasn’t unlikely those three would get involved. The four of them had been thick as thieves ever since they’d resolved their issues. He couldn’t find any fault in their friendship.

He and Inhyuk had talked about Jiwoo’s positive influence on Jisuk and Subin. Jisuk’s taking his training more seriously, and Subin’s calmed down too. Even President Lee was curious about the change in his granddaughter.

Even if Kayden’s connection to Jiwoo made them wary of the man, even a blind person could see he cared about Jiwoo. That much they could trust him in.

Still, it was curious why Kayden was back.

He suddenly felt Wooin’s building energy cut off and that gave him the push to get there faster. He could hear a voice speaking angrily. It sounded like it was scolding someone. Seongha stopped curious. He didn’t get much of it, but the cadence of that voice definitely pointed to Kayden.

Seongha didn’t know what he seeing when he turned the corner. He just stood there and tried to process it.

Jiwoo’s cat was looming over Dr. Delein, paws curled tightly around the man’s collar. The cat’s face a mask of fury. It was certainly a strange image to greet him. Was Jiwoo around here somewhere? He had said he used the cat for combat. _But_ _where was Kayden?_ Seongha was sure he had heard him.

“Do you understand?” Kayden’s voice suddenly echoed in the alley. But he wasn’t anywhere to be found.

“I— I understand,” Dr. Delein answered chastised. The cat let him go. Casein Nitrate was about to leave but he looked back.

“You better keep in mind what I just said, got it?!” Kayden’s said again. It was then that Seongha finally realized that the cat was actually talking.

The cat was speaking. Scolding Dr. Delein. In Kayden’s voice.

It took Seongha an embarrassing amount of time to connect the dots. That the cat wasn’t speaking in Kayden’s voice. That the cat was, in fact, Kayden.

It made a surprising amount of sense. The glares, the odd behavior, the human-like intelligence. But he’s still wrapping his mind around _Kayden is cat_. A part of him wondered if Inhyuk knew, if he should tell him. The face he’d make would definitely be something and Giwook would not let him live it down.

_Imagine if he realized he’d been doting on Kayden of all people,_ Seongha nearly burst out laughing at that. But he kept his composure.

He stepped into the alley, “Dr. Delein?”

He’ll get his payback on Inhyuk someday. First is to get Wooin some medical treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Seongha lets Inhyuk find out for himself. He'll just enjoy the show. lmao


	16. Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the de-aged! Kayden universe.

Jiwoo feels his heart stutter when he comes home to silence.

The kids are nowhere to be found. Not even racing from the den to welcome him home. He takes off his shoes and drops his things on the kitchen island. The rustle of the plastic echoes in the empty halls all too loudly and it’s at times like this that he realizes it’s been so long since he’d been alone.

He steers his thoughts clear off that path. There are times to dwell on it. Now is not one of them.

He passes by the couch. As expected, he doesn’t find Kayden or the kids where he left them that morning. He also doesn’t find the bowl of porridge or the bottles of water. A glance at the sink tells him Kayden washed and put them away.

He moves along. There aren’t a lot of places to look in. So it isn’t surprising when he doesn't take long to find them. What was surprising was where he found them.

Kayden had made a point never to come into his room. Jiwoo’s uncertain of the reasons why. He thinks it’s something about privacy and not seeking him out at night—even if it’s obvious he wants to. He’s grateful for the cats in this case. They provided the comfort Kayden was so bent on denying himself.

He allows himself to stare at them for a moment. The scattered lumps on top of his bed breathed in sync. The smaller forms grouped around the bigger one wrapped in a blanket. A protective circle if Jiwoo saw any. His heart would have melted at the sight. His chest filling with that fluffy feeling that has him smiling all day. But all he feels is anxiety and concern.

His steps had one of lumps lifting their head. Beomie stares at him. Eyes too intelligent for an ordinary cat. He yawns, then taps the bundle of blankets. A groan escapes from it. The bundle shuffles, one end untucking to reveal Kayden's flushed face. Jiwoo perches himself on the edge.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jiwoo runs his hand through Kayden's hair. It's a bit damp and he's glad that he didn't feel as warm that morning.

"Tired. Gross." A wet cough punctuates this and he makes a face at this.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes then. I’ll make some soup so you can drink your medicine and get more rest, okay?”

“M’not a baby. M’fine.” Jiwoo would have argued about that. Kayden barely reached his hip in this state. With the pout on his face, the glassy quality of his eyes, and the way his hand unconsciously clutched Jiwoo’s shirt, he couldn’t see him other than the kid he was right now.

“Of course, you’re not a baby,” he says anyway. “But you still need to drink your medicine.” He knows he won’t be getting up from this bed without taking Kayden with him. So without a word, he carries him back downstairs.

Kayden makes a token protest, body leaning into his own and little hands clinging to him. The kids have woken up in all of this. They followed after him, all meowing for his attention.

He goes about wiping down Kayden and getting him into fresher clothes. He settles him on the couch, flicks on the TV so he could occupy himself for a bit. The cats circle him, nearly tripping him. Beomie swats them for this. The three kids look properly chastised at this and Jiwoo laughs as he fills their bowls. Once they were busy eating, he makes the soup he promised Kayden.

He receives texts from his friends. They’re all asking how Kayden is and if he needed anything. They had wanted to come over and help. Jiwoo told them he’d be fine. He knows Kayden didn’t want them to see him like this. He wanted to maintain his image, despite knowing that Wooin’s probably the only person who’s ever seen him in his true adult form.

The chat pretty much dissolves into the usual bickering once Jisuk and Subin suggested ways to help with Kayden’s fever. Jiwoo’s attention strays from this when he feels something warm lean against him. He looks down to see Kayden, burrowing his head on his leg.

It would be hard to do things with only one hand. But he’s done harder things. He gets down to his level. Kayden wordlessly gets into his arms. He lifts him and the boy tucks his nose into Jiwoo’s neck. His hand grasps Jiwoo’s shirt but the hold is loose. It’s more a point of contact than anything.

“I’m not drinking that medicine. It fucking sucks.”

“You have to though, you did this morning.”

“That’s coz I was more asleep than awake,” he grumbles. “And you’re a sneaky shit.” Jiwoo laughs at this. He’s gotten used to hearing swears coming from a little kid.

“Won’t change my mind Kayden-ah. It’ll make you feel better, I promise.” He switches off the stove and grabs a bowl from the cupboard.

“I hate being sick. I haven’t been sick in a long time. Stupid child body won’t do anything goddamn right.”

He could read in between those lines. He knows that Kayden had never relied on people. It's obvious with how he held himself and how he spoke. He never speaks about someone teaching about his Awakened powers. Never mentions anyone besides people he'd fought. He never mentions them by name. If he does, it’s information rather than any sense of relation. Just faceless enemies going after him. Asking things from him. 

Jiwoo can't imagine a life like that. He knows Kayden won’t admit it, how the both of them are the same. And although, Jiwoo’s lived an isolated life as well, he’s still fortunate no one’s ever really hurt him.

He combs his fingers through Kayden’s hair. It exposes a bit of his forehead and Jiwoo brushes his lips against it. He’s a little warmer but not alarmingly so. “Don’t worry,” he tells him and pulls him a little closer. “I’m here and I’ll take care of you.”

He smiles when he feels a barely-there touch of lips on his cheek. This close, he hears the mumbled, “Thanks, Jiwoo-ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory sick fic! I don't think I've written one before to be honest.
> 
> Also, to everyone who's been reading this up until now, thank you very much! I'm also happy that you're enjoying it.


	17. Chaste

Jiwoo kisses in a way Kayden never imagined him to.

He had expected it to be soft, and warm, and innocent. All the things that make Jiwoo stand out. If the first rays of the sun could be captured and turned into a person, that would be Jiwoo. He was light breaking from the shroud of darkness, that spot of gentle warmth in the frigid cold.

When Jiwoo had come up to him, a look of determination on his beautiful face. Kayden just knew this moment would change everything.

He had never kissed Jiwoo. Not even after they’ve laid out their feelings and sorted out the initial trouble that followed. He wasn’t an affectionate man. Kayden has gone long enough without that kind of touch. Being a cat has gotten him accustomed to it, but never has he readily returned the same gesture. Jiwoo was the exception. And despite that, the touch Kayden offers back is rare and always brief.

In this aspect, he knows Jiwoo is more knowledgeable. This is a dance where he’s content for Jiwoo to lead and follow the pace to the song he chooses.

Jiwoo stands in front of him, staring into his eyes as if he’s looking for something. Kayden stares back, reads the intention he does not word. Jiwoo had always been so expressive with his eyes and body. And all these years, Kayden has become adept at reading it.

He doesn’t draw away when Jiwoo’s hand reaches for him. Fingers curling on his nape. They’re almost the same height now. Something Jiwoo’s been so proud of. It doesn’t matter if he still remains the shortest amongst his friends. What matters is he closed the gap between him and Kayden to only a couple of centimeters. And it’s at this moment why Kayden figures out the why on that.

He wants to laugh. He nearly does, mouth ticking upwards, except—

Their lips brush for the first time and Kayden finds himself sighing softly. The tension he hadn’t realized that had been holding his body releases. He doesn’t even realize his arms have moved. One moment, he’s just standing there the next he’s holding Jiwoo.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that.

But something in the air seems to snap. Jiwoo lets out a sound and suddenly he’s moving.

Kayden startles when Jiwoo presses into him. He finds himself backed into something. It's not until he’s tipping over that he realizes his knees had hit the edge of the couch. They tumble into it but their lips don’t break contact. It’s desperate and hungry, and it doesn’t surprise him when he’s the one trying to keep up.

He gasps when he feels Jiwoo’s hand brush against his side. For a second, he wonders how that happened but gets derailed when Jiwoo deepens the kiss.

And well, that properly stops him from thinking.

Their first kiss tastes like mint chocolate, and taro milk tea. It’s sloppy and clumsy with their teeth clacking sometimes, but it’s theirs. It’s fervent touches and whispered affection, interspersed with giddy giggles and gasping moans. And something intangible shifts again, and Kayden can feel Jiwoo’s heartbeat calm to a steady ebb.

Their kisses become languid, changing to a slow exploration. They carefully map each other out, discovering things the other liked. Jiwoo ends it with a nip and when Kayden finally sees his face, it’s flushed and smiling so tenderly that he feels his heart skip. He finds himself looking away, unable to handle the look Jiwoo was giving him.

It provides the younger man ample opportunity to duck his head and plant a kiss on Kayden’s cheek. Jiwoo stops supporting himself, choosing to rest on top of Kayden instead. He buries his face into Kayden’s neck. He could feel the smile stretching on Jiwoo’s lips.

“I finally got to kiss Kayden-hyung,” Jiwoo whispered, voice a mix of awe and delight. Kayden snorts, which sends Jiwoo exploding into giggles as he cuddles closer.

“Only took you years, huh?” he tugs at a stray lock of hair. 

Jiwoo lifts his head to meet Kayden’s eyes. “The wait was worth it.”

He couldn’t even stop himself if he wanted to. He allows his body to do what it wants. So Kayden leans forward to brush his lips softly against Jiwoo’s. If they’re both smiling into the kiss like a bunch of sappy idiots, Kayden doesn’t give a damn anymore.


	18. Taken

Subin’s friends are dumbasses.

From where she sits, she can see Jisuk tease Wooin in detail. The cats have surrounded him, rubbing themselves against him and meowing for attention. They bump and shove each other to get the scratches and treats Jisuk has hidden in his pockets.

He’s probably the most generous out of the four of them. Subin knows for a fact that he bought too much again. Seongha-hyung had given her a look a few days ago. A look that Subin had been quick to understand as worry when Jisuk had done  _ something  _ again and she’ll somehow get caught up in it since— _ shocker _ —they were  _ friends  _ now. Good thing for hyung, Subin’s not that impulsive of a shopper. Jisuk, on the other hand, was a different story.

They may have learned to keep treats on them from Jiwoo, but splurging on cat food, treats, and toys? No, that was all on Jisuk.

She watches as Jisuk lets out a dramatic sigh. He pulls up one of the many snacks from his pockets. He does this looking like he’s so damned reluctant to part with it. He hands it to Wooin and she catches the sight of his fingers carefully brushing against Wooin’s own. Subin groans and rolls her eyes.  _ Oh my god.  _ She’s sure Jisuk heard her but makes no move to let it known.

_ Maybe he hasn’t. With the way he’s making heart-eyes at Wooin, it’s not impossible. _

Wooin makes quick work to open it. Instantly, the cats abandon Jisuk and swarm him instead.

Jisuk sputters at the betrayal and Wooin laughs softly. The cats are quick to monopolize his attention. Jisuk takes out another treat so he could feed the others. With Wooin’s attention otherwise occupied, he wasn’t able to see the way Jisuk was watching him.

It’s a strange thing really. Subin’s known Jisuk her entire life. She’s seen him grow up from the brat to the dumbass punk he is now. But never has she seen him make that face. She didn’t even know Jisuk could look at someone like that. All the lines of his face ease into a soft smile and his eyes light up with such warmth. He stares at Wooin and soaks up the sight of him relaxed and happy.

It’s not a look Subin sees all the time. It’s a contrast to Jisuk’s usual display—rough, loud, and still a little shit. But when Subin does see it, it’s always for Wooin.

Wooin must’ve felt the eyes on him, because he raises his head. He gets front-seat passes to the expression on Jisuk’s face. Beside her, Jiwoo snickers as warmth spreads over Wooin’s cheeks. He ducks his head again, forgetting that his ears were still very much exposed.

Jisuk doesn’t look away, but his face has reddened too.

Subin just wants to hit and yell at them to just stop pining and kiss already. 

It was so painful to watch them dance around each other. It had been funny at first, Maybe even a bit unexpected. But she’s been an unwilling audience to these small moments and Subin can’t take it anymore.

If Jisuk doesn’t make a move soon, she’s gonna have to give him an  ~~_ aggressive _ ~~ _ encouraging  _ nudge.

“Our friends are dumbasses.”

“Ehh, give them a little more time,” Jiwoo says. She turns to him and she can’t explain why but the little smile he’s wearing makes her suspicious. She squints her eyes at him. In the end, she doesn’t ask.

She gives Casein Nitrate a scratch instead. His cute furry face folds into his usual long-suffering and humans-are-fucking-weird look. Subin just smiles at him, makes sure she gets his favorite spots. She knows she did. He practically melts into Jiwoo’s lap. His purr rumbling so loud. Jiwoo laughs and peppers kisses on Casein Nitrate’s head. He lazily swats Jiwoo but he doesn’t get up.

Behind them, Jisuk and Wooin play with the cats. If their hands brush more and more, who’s there to see but them?


	19. Sentimental

Kayden doesn’t know why he kept it.

It was just another layer to the disguise. He doesn’t need it anymore. He rarely even takes on his cat form. Not since he figured out how to maintain his original human one. And if he does transform, it’s not like he really needs it.

Despite that, he holds onto it. Clasped around his ankle.

“Kayden-hyung!” Jiwoo’s voice interrupts his thoughts. “Do you want chicken for dinner?” He pokes his head into the room, smiling at him. His eyes drift to Kayden’s leg propped on the bed. He saw the moment Jiwoo realizes what was on his ankle, brown eyes widening, smile growing brighter.

Kayden understood there was no use hiding it. Jiwoo bounces into the room and perches himself on the bed. 

“I thought you hated it,” he says, taking the stylized paw charm in his hand. Kayden watches his fingers trace the inscription on the other side of it. Words that had him bristling back then, but feels entirely different now.

“I did, for a bit.” He ruffles his hair, a nervous habit he usually hid. “I mean, it was annoying when I had it around my neck as a cat. Just got used to it.”

_ Besides, it’s not like I can throw it away when you had it made for me,  _ is what he doesn’t voice out.

Jiwoo hums. “It does look good as an anklet too.” There’s a look in those eyes. Something Kayden’s grown familiar with. A look that tells him Jiwoo knows a lot more about what was going on here. He’s perceptive like that.

“Come on, Jisuk’s going to order something weird again if we don’t say what we want.”

Kayden snorts as Jiwoo pulls him up from the bed. “Subin’s gonna roundhouse kick him if he did.” He could already hear them arguing.

It’s strange to have a place. He’s so used to being on the move that permanence became an odd concept. Now though, looking at Subin and Jisuk wresting for the phone, Wooin carefully examining the takeout menu, the cats sprawled on their different spots, and Jiwoo tugging at his hand—it’s something more familiar now. He can’t quite imagine his life before now.

And to Kayden, it isn’t quite such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Jiwoo calling Kayden "hyung" one time and now you bet I'll grab any opportunity to make him say it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from PAGE by GOT7


End file.
